Wireless communication networks typically include wireless access systems with equipment such as wireless access, control, and routing nodes that provide wireless communication services for wireless communication devices. A typical wireless communication network includes systems to provide wireless access across a geographic region, with wireless coverage areas associated with individual wireless access nodes. The wireless access systems exchange user communications between wireless communication devices, service providers, and other end user devices. These user communications typically include voice calls, data exchanges, web pages, streaming media, or text messages, among other communication services.
In some communication systems, Internet Protocol (IP) may be used to transfer communications across the various gateway and routing nodes. To assist with the IP communications, Border Gateway Protocol (BGP) may be used between the various routing and gateway nodes as a standardized exterior gateway protocol. BGP is designed to exchange routing and reachability information between autonomous systems on IP networks. Accordingly, BGP may indicate reachable IP addresses for connecting nodes and inform the nodes of any IP addresses that are no longer available. However, BGP is used to provide IP reachability information and is not based on providing information for controlling wireless communication device traffic.
Overview
In a wireless communication network, wireless base stations exchange user data for a communication service between User Equipment (UE) and wireless network gateways. The network gateways exchange the user data with Internet Protocol (IP) routers. One of the gateways receives a Border Control Protocol (BGP) message from one of the IP routers indicating a performance issue with an IP address. The network gateway associates the IP address with the communication service and transfers signaling indicating a service issue. A management computer receives the signaling and transfers signaling to the base stations to shed the one gateway for the communication service. The base stations then exchange the user data for the communication service between the UEs and the wireless network gateways except for the one gateway. These other gateways exchange the user data for the communication service with the IP routers except for the IP router having the performance issue.